elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations (Oblivion)
The land of Cyrodiil is estimated to have an area of 16 square miles. For more information on travelling throughout the country, see Travel. Bodies of Water *Lake Rumare Cities *Imperial City - The capital city *Anvil *Cheydinhal *Chorrol *Bravil *Bruma *Kvatch - Destroyed by demons from Oblivion *Leyawiin *Skingrad Camps *Aerin's Camp *Atrene Camp *Bawnwatch Camp *Black Dog Camp *Bodaen Camp *Bogwater *Brotch Camp *Carbo's Camp *Collarbone Camp *Crestbridge Camp *Dagny's Camp *Fat Ramp Camp *Fisherman's Rock *Gernet Camp *Gnoll's Meeting Camp *Gro-Bak Camp *Hidden Camp *Marsh-Punk Camp *Mortal Camp *Nayon Camp *Ra'sava Camp *Seran Camp *Sercen Camp *Sweetwater Camp *Troll Candle Camp *Trossan Camp *Valley View Camp *Varus Camp *Walker Camp *Wind Range Camp Caves *Arrowshaft Cavern *Barren Cave *Bleak Flats Cave *Bloodcrust Cavern *Bloodrun Cave *Boreal Stone Cave *Breakneck Cave *Brittlerock Cave *Broken Promises Cave *Bruma Caverns *Capstone Cave *Charcoal Cave *Cracked Wood Cave *Crayfish Cave *Darkfathom Cave *Dzonot Cave *Echo Cave *Fallen Rock Cave *Fatback Cave *Felgageldt Cave *Fieldhouse Cave *Fingerbowl Cave *Fyrelight Cave *Grayrock Cave *Green Mead Cave *Haynote Cave *Horn Cave *Howling Cave *Hrota Cave *Kindred Cave *Kingscrest Cavern *Lake Arrius Cavern *Leafrot Cave *Lost Boy Cavern *Memorial Cave *Mingo Cave *Mongrel's Tooth Cave *Mossy Rock Cavern *Muck Valley Cavern *Natural Caverns *Newt Cave *Nisin Cave *Nonwyll Cavern *Onyx Cavern *Outlaw Endre's Cave *Quickwater Cave *Red Ruby Cave *Redguard Valley Cave *Reedstand Cave *Robber's Glen Cave *Rockmilk Cave *Sandstone Cavern *Serpent Hollow Cave *Serpent's Trail *Shadow's Rest Cavern *Shattered Scales Cave *Shinbone Cave *Sideways Cave *Silvertooth Cave *Sinkhole Cave *Smoke Hole Cave *Smuggler's Cave *Swampy Cave *Tidewater Cave *Underpall Cave *Undertow Cavern *Unmarked Cave *Veyond's Cave *Vloodmayne Cave *Wellspring Cave *Wenderbek Cave *Wind Cave *Yellow Tick Cave Daedric Shrines *Shrine of Azura *Shrine of Clavicus Vile *Shrine of Hircine *Shrine of Mephala *Shrine of Meridia *Shrine of Malacath *Shrine of Molag Bal *Shrine of Nocturnal *Shrine of Peryite *Shrine of Sanguine *Shrine of Sheogorath *Shrine of Vaermina Doomstones *Aetherius Stone *Apprentice Stone *Atronach Stone *Magnus Stone *Ritual Stone *Shezarr Stone *Thief Stone Elven Ruins *Anutwyll *Anga *Arpenia *Atatar *Bawn *Ceyatatar *Elenglynn *Fanacas *Fanacasecul *Garlas Agea *Hrotanda Vale *Kemen *Mackamentain *Malada *Miscarcand *Morahame *Moranda *Narfinsel *Nenalata *Nenyond Twyll *Ninendava *Nornalhorst *Nyastare *Piukanda *Rielle *Sedor *Sercen *Silorn *Talwinque *Telepe *Trumbe *Veyond *Vilverin *Vindasel *Welke *Wendelbek *Wendir *Wenyandawik Fort Ruins *Arkved's Tower *Crowhaven *Fathis Aren's Tower *Fort Alessia *Fort Ash *Fort Black Boot *Fort Blueblood *Fort Carmala *Fort Cedrian *Fort Cuptor *Fort Dirich *Fort Doublecross *Fort Empire *Fort Entius *Fort Facian *Fort Farragut *Fort Flecia *Fort Grief *Fort Hastrel *Fort Homestead *Fort Horunn *Fort Irony *Fort Istirus *Fort Lynchal *Fort Magia *Fort Naso *Fort Nikel *Fort Nomore *Fort Ontus *Fort Redman *Fort Redwater *Fort Scinia *Fort Sejanus *Fort Sutch *Fort Teleman *Fort Urasek *Fort Variela *Fort Virtue *Fort Vlastarus *Fort Wariel *Fort Wooden Hand *Sancre Tor Mines *Abandoned Mine *Barren Mine *Bleak Mine *Collapsed Mine *Crumbling Mine *Cursed Mine *Derelict Mine *Deserted Mine *Desolate Mine *Doomed Mine *Echo Mine *Empty Mine *Exhausted Mine *Flooded Mine *Forsaken Mine *Gutted Mine *Haunted Mine *Infested Mine *Pillaged Mine *Plundered Mine *Rickety Mine *Shattered Mine *Squandered Mine Landmarks *Dive Rock *Dragonclaw Rock *Gnoll Mountain *Harcane Grove *Hero Hill *Mouth of the Panther *Old Bridge *Shadeleaf Copse Oblivion Gates *Kvatch Descendant Gate Settlements *Applewatch *Blankenmarch *Bleaker's Way *Border's Watch *Brindle Home *Cadlew Chapel *Cloud Ruler Temple *Cropsford *Gottlesfont Priory *Greyland *Gweden Farm *Drakelowe *Hackdirt *Knights of the Thorn Lodge *Lord Drad's Estate *Lord Rugdumph's Estate *Odiil Farm *Pell's Gate *Shardrock *Shetcombe Farm *Temple of the Ancestor Moths *Water's Edge *Weatherleah *Weye *Weynon Priory *White Stallion Lodge *Whitmond Farm Taverns/Stables *Aleswell Inn - Aleswell *Bay Roan Stables - Bravil *Black Waterside Stables - Cheydinhal *Brina Cross Inn *Chestnut Handy Stables - Imperial City *Faregyl Inn *Five Riders Stables - Leyawiin *Gottshaw Inn *Grateful Pass Stables - Skingrad *Horse Whisperer Stables - Anvil *Inn of Ill Omen *Imperial Bridge Inn *North Country Stables - Chorrol *Roxey Inn *The Drunken Dragon Inn *Wawnet Inn *Wildeye Stables - Bruma The World - Nirn *Akavir (The continent to the East of Tamriel) *Aldmeris (The ancestral home of the Elves - South of Tamriel) *Atmora (The ancestral home of Men - North of Tamriel) *Pyandonea (The continent to the Southwest of Tamriel - Home of the Maormer) *Tamriel (The continent in which the Elder Scrolls Series is set) *Yokuda (The ancestral home of the Redguard (The Ra'Gada) Wayshrines The wayshrine pilgrimage to receive the ultimate blessings of the nine, the Pilgrim's Grace. *Wayshrine of Akatosh *Wayshrine of Arkay *Wayshrine of Dibella *Wayshrine of Julianos *Wayshrine of Kynareth *Wayshrine of Mara *Wayshrine of Stendarr *Wayshrine of Tiber Septim *Wayshrine of Zenithar